This invention relates to firing mechanisms and especially to a firing mechanism which requires two motions for actuation.
Existing dual-motion firing controls, especially those used for aircraft ejection seats, employ a single-action firing mechanism with an externally located arming mechanism. This might take the form of a hook-latch or other mechanical stop which is manually removed or released by the first motion. Locating this restraining mechanism external to the firing mechanism creates excessive bulk and weight. The reliability and simplicity of such existing alternatives must be individually analyzed but the merging of the two functions has great potential for reducing the complexity and increasing the reliability of firing mechanisms.